


Dreamlands

by Primisarose



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: #BullyQuackity2021, #GeorgeStopSleeping2021, #HeadachesForPresident2021, Alternate Universe, BE WARNED PLS STAY SAFE AND BE CAREFUL, Blood and Injury, Dreams and Nightmares, Established Relationship, Headaches & Migraines, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mild Gore, Not Really Character Death, Rating May Change, Shadows - Freeform, Someone teach me, for the karl/sapnap/quackity, guys please, if it does happen, maybe slowburn, uh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primisarose/pseuds/Primisarose
Summary: I am so bad at summaries but here we go!- - - - -"For the first time in a long time, he doesn’t dream of falling. Instead of the endless pits he was used to, the expected ending""The nightmare was a familiar occurrence.""Instead of this, He awakens in an overly sweet looking world"- - - - -"A thing. A being and a feeling made from nightmares and shadows.  A monster created with the deepest of despair.  And it appears before them."- - - - -"This of course begins one of the stupidest fights that George has ever participated in."
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Probably background skephalo or smth too, Tubbo & Tommyinnit
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Dreamlands

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for clicking on this! I hope you enjoy this ride, I still have no idea how the hell I tag things on here.  
> Also, if I miss any tags, which I'm sure I will, please do let me know what tags to add in the comments. I don't want anyone to get hurt by the fic or just miss any tags overall. I really do appreciate you taking time to read this  
> Thank you so much!!

- - \- _Time: 8 pm, the first of June. Place: Dreamland Two._ - - -

  
  


For the first time in a long time, he doesn’t dream of falling. Instead of the endless pits he was used to, the expected ending. A tortue to his fears, a pit full of them, made to mutilate his mind and disturb his body. A dark and endless pit filled to the brim with his despairs.

The nightmare was a familiar occurrence. In fact, it happened every time he fell asleep. He would dream of falling and falling, deeper into misery. It always seemed to get even darker the further he fell, barely even able to feel anything besides emptiness. Before he dreamt of this horrifying pit he used to dream of things like someone he knew getting murdered by a faceless man with a potato. Sure, it was horrifying when watching it but in the morning it was something you could laugh about. The endless pit was not the same.

Instead of this, He awakens in an overly sweet looking world. Maybe this strange pit had an end after all? The land looks as sweet as sugar and if he didn’t know any better, he might have tried to bite it. The land looks like candy, it looks like something that a texture pack or mod that you would add to some game.

He pauses, his mind scrambling to comprehend the world that he has ended up in. His thoughts still haven’t resumed, instead continuing to clamber and swarm around. 

Eventually, his breathing calms as he takes in the dull- bright- surroundings with his still somewhat hazy vision. It gives him a headache just to look at (though, maybe that’s not even related to the world around him). It’s all too…  _ Sweet. _

He blinks. 

Hesitantly, the wary man stands up- only to trip over his own feet and take a tumble down to the ground. He groans, cursing whatever is at fault for making him dream(?) of this. It’s only then that he realizes there is something on his head. A pair of goggles? Well, whatever.

Standing again, this time extra careful, he looks around at his surroundings. Standing as tall as a man at his height can, he tries not to let the fear of being somewhere unnatural to him show on his face. 

He has no idea what’s going to happen in this dream, unlike with his usual nightmare where he knew everything about it, he’s clueless. Sure, the pit was terrifying, hell,even traumatizing at times but it was  _ normal.  _ It was something he was used to, something he could expect. As crazy as it sounds, when he made it into the empty feeling part it was even sometimes calming. Safe knowing that he didn’t need to think about anything.

There’s a sound behind him. It’s not a very loud sound but he was on high alert, worried about everything he could possibly be worried about. So what if he jumps six feet in the air? Who are you to judge? You’d probably do the exact same thing if you were him anyway.

When he turns towards the source of the sound. He finds two people there. One of them was laughing at him. He scowls, forgetting his panic and sending a glare at them, fists clenched by his sides as he speaks accusingly, “What are you laughing at?”

The one laughing--(wearing a beanie and a blue tracksuit- what a weird outfit for a weird dream)--pauses in his laughter for a moment, staring at the now slightly frustrated goggle wearing man before breaking out into laughter once again. He briefly wonders if he can get away with killing an oddly realistic looking person inside of his dream without any guilt.

The man that he’s with--(bandana, white tee with a fire symbol overtop of a long sleeved black shirt. Surprisingly, something you might see in the real world)--shushes him but still obviously hiding a smile- Can someone explain to him what the  _ hell _ is so funny about this!? “Sorry for him- this just isn’t an everyday occurrence” He explains with an easygoing grin. Oh, wow, it’s not everyday that you’re laughed at for- what’s he even being laughed at for-

He grits his teeth (he reminds himself that he shouldn’t really be getting mad, this is just a dream. He’d wake up at some point and maybe even be embarrassed that he had gotten angry at something so stupid) and offers a reply, “It’s fine.” 

The beanie head’s laughter had faded and he waves his hands around in a gesture of acknowledgement “Sorry- right,” If it weren’t for his next words then maybe,  _ maybe,  _ the goggle wearing man would have forgiven his laughter outbreak (again, that wasn’t even a big deal), “It’s just- you jumped so fucking high” A snicker. 

Wow. What a great first impression. 

“Whatever- look, could you just-” He stopped himself, his pounding head didn’t help the situation, what was there to even ask? ‘Where am I?’ why would he even have to know that? It’s just a dream… Ouc- might as well ask anyway, he supposes. “Could you  _ please _ just tell me where I am? And, like, what’s going on?” 

(Ever the eloquent man,) Bandana speaks, “Well, I’m Sapnap-” Band- Sapnap then jabs a finger to the other, “And that’s Quackity. We were just on a stroll-” Right, totally. “When we stumbled across you! Sorry for the bad -uh- impression.” As he talks, his hands move around frequently, never seeming to stay exactly still. Pointing from the candy-like coloured world around them to the clear blue sky. 

The now only remaining nameless man speaks, not even annoyed at what had previously transpired any more, just tired from the constant pain blaring from his skull. “George.” 

“George? What kind of reply is ‘George’?” 

George can tell that it’s a teasing tone yet he still sends a flat look towards Quackity (perhaps not a serious glare), “It’s my  _ name. _ ” 

Even though it wasn’t funny, at all, laughter once again sounds out. 

  
  
  


- - \- _Time: 8 pm, the first of June. Place: The Overworld._ - - -

  
  


Tommy had an amazing day. 

It had been full of laughter and life, not a dull moment. 

It was a successful day and yet…. As much as he had tried to convince himself that it was indeed really “amazing” there had been an underlying feeling that something was amiss throughout it all. It was unnerving but other than that sinking and horrid feeling, it really had been great.

Tommy looked around his room, barely even hearing when his friend said something. He thinks it was related to bees (“Wouldn’t that be great???”). Tommy nods along. That in itself was weird but he’s sure that his friend would let it slide.

Tubbo did not let it slide, realizing that his friend wasn’t acting as he usually did.  _ Curse his friend for caring.  _ “Big man?” He asked, almost timid. 

“What is it? Sick of the sound of your own voice, eh?” Tommy does his best to seem casual, nonchalant. He’s not the worst at acting, not by a long shot, but acting  _ calm?  _ Yeah, not his strong suit. 

“No, it’s just- are you okay?” His friend is  _ concerned _ about him. As nice as that is, he really doesn’t want Tubbo to worry. He’ll be fine, even with this horrible feeling still itching at his brain. 

“Yeahhh, I’m fine Big T” Tommy pats his head once, for no reason besides an attempt to be annoying. 

“You sure?” Tubbo ignores the action. Well.. 

If he did it a few more times, maybe the conversation would turn into something else? Maybe that feeling would be forgotten? Well, you only live once, right? 

Tommy pats his friends’ head again.

And though he would never say it outloud,  _ Thanks for caring.  _

- - \- _Time: ?????? Place: ??????_ - - -

Spirals, time coiling around itself. Clocks screeched as they tore themself and light aflame. As a searing light burns and rips apart his skin. 

It’s not only time that’s changing, it’s the world itself. 

  
  
  


The agony filled strain would be enough to fill anyone with distress, with hopelessness. It’s not enough to do that to him though. He’s used to it at this point, maybe not a daily routine but it happens enough. He recalls one of the first times that it had happened, he had wanted to scream and sob yet his mouth had remained closed. He had wanted to close his eyes or even tear them out to protect them, to protect him, from the scorching light. 

As everything around him dissolves and reforms itself and him. 

He stands in the middle of it all, not just in this world but in every world to ever exist. One foot in the past and one in the future… So what does that leave for his presence?

What does it leave for him? 

Well, that doesn’t matter. As long as he can help them, help everyone. He’d suffer for as long as he needed to, for more than just the greater good. For his own selfish reasons too, for his own hopes and desires. For everything, he would continue to go through this endless pain that is the type of travel he must go through and endure.

Even if it leaves little for him.

  
  


- - \- _Time: 8 pm? Place: Dreamland? Five?_ - - -

  
  


Ranboo is alone. 

He is alone with himself. 

Is he really all that alone, then? 

Was he abandoned?

Left deserted? 

By himself? 

Ranboo is left isolated but not really isolated, he is left lonely without truly being lonely.

If he was aware of his company would he still feel like this? 

Ranboo is forgetting, unable to even remember what he is forgetting. 

He flips through an empty book.

…

…..

……..

Blank just like his…. Could he write in it? Maybe he would be able to remember better? Or- if he ever forgets he can just read it-! 

Excited by the prospect, he begins. He writes what he can remember, the feeling of being all alone and forgotten being, well, forgotten. The emotion is overridden by the new one, the hopeful one.

As he writes what he can inside the book, as Ranboo sits alone, he doesn’t feel how he usually would. How he usually does when he expects to forget something.

You know what? A good side to his whole memory thing is that he can read a book over again and still feel everything. Bet you can’t do that. 

The pen doesn’t run out of ink.

  
  
  


- - \- _Time: 11 pm, the first of June. Place: Dreamland Two._ - - -

  
  


It had (probably) been a few hours and George was progressively getting more and more annoyed by his current company. 

They had been walking around, Sapnap and Quackity taking the lead while George followed them. Most of the world looked similar to how it did when he first ‘woke up’ in this strange land. To be fair, that was somewhat expected but the creepy feeling of how empty it seemed to be wasn’t... Great.

Of course there was something to distract George from the uneasy chill of it all...

Quackity was annoying, though that was mostly because of his headache, and Sapnap didn’t help either. In fact, he added to it. 

"We are looking for Charli, last seen vaping. Oh yes, we are chilling in cedar rapids. Where did you go Charli?" George was five seconds away from punching him. “Morgz! Oh, Morgz-” 

“Daddy chiiiill,,,” Sapnap lazily calls to the screaming man… Quackity pauses before the both of them burst out into laughter.  _ Holy shit _ , George is actually going to commit homicide, though if you were paying attention to his face in that moment maybe you would see the smile that’s currently trying to be hidden by a frown.

Yes, he might’ve been just a tiny bit annoyed but he was still somewhat enjoying the people that were keeping him busy but he somehow found himself having a good time. Forgetting all about the eerie feeling. 

They continue on their venture, small laughs exchanged as they walk in the sugary world. Talking and chatting. His headache is practically gone.. Wonder what even caused it in the first place. 

If they had been paying more attention to their surroundings then maybe they would’ve noticed how the sweet world began to fade into another world, a monotone one. It was clearly still the supposedly joyfilled world except… Without the joy. The colors seem to get darker and fade as they walk. 

It takes awhile for George to notice. He tilts his head to the side with a shake, turning away from the conversation with a faux annoyed glare. That’s when he sees it. The word was… Goulish. The sounds of his newly made acquaintances drown the longer that he sees, his head begins to pound tenfold and he can’t walk anymore, too busy trying to move past the pain that has once again made a home inside his skull, only worse this time. 

He thinks that he calls out to Sapnap and Quackity but he’s left unsure, an empty feeling starting to creep into his mind. When he feels a pat on his shoulder (that turns into a light push) he’s grounded, the empty and blank feeling that had squirmed it’s way into him retreated, as if it had run away. When he attempts to use his voice, it breaks “...Yeah?” 

His voice doesn’t seem to be the only thing that breaks. Like a dam cracking, the cotton candy like trees around them seem to break apart, turning gloomy as  _ something  _ nears the small group of three.

Like a heartbeat drawing to a flat line, they stop. It seems that even their breathing comes to a freeze as a menacing fear washes over all of them, as an ominous gloom lays on top. 

A thing. 

A being and a feeling made from nightmares and shadows. 

A monster created with the deepest of despair. 

And it appears before them. 

If it wasn’t for the boisterous fear sinking into his gut and the hammer of his head, George would have suggested running. 

Lucky for him, one of his acquaintances seemed to pick up on what was happening. George couldn’t process who it was, he could barely process his own thoughts much less his vision.

His company grabbed both his and someone else's arms and then they took off. Dragging George, who could still barely think, while the other one seemed to get the message.

When they were further, the world seemingly normal now, his head stopped its tortue. Abruptly. George once again was himself, not the empty shell that had encased him during the encounter. 

As he came to he took a few sparing glances around. It seems like the other two had set up some sort of camp. Luckily, that eerie feeling had dissipated but a new feeling settled in his gut. It wasn’t fear, that wasn’t what the monster(?) had- George shudders. It didn’t make him asleep or unconscious, it had just made him empty. An actual shell. A body without a mind. what he had gone through in just… Well, he doesn't know the time- 

He’s startled out of his thoughts by an excited sounding Quackity, “Oh- Heyyy man! You back now, eh?” 

George didn’t scowl. The pain from his head was gone. He could actually talk to Quackity without being in pain the whole time. So, no, George did not scowl, he let a smile take over his face and a teasing tone snipped, “What? Were you worried about me?”

This of course begins one of the stupidest fights that George has ever participated in. To be honest, that’s saying a lot. After all, he knew Tommy. The fight itself was stupid. Out of context and in. 

(“What do you mean a closet is better than a shelf  _ inside _ of a closet!?”)

The original subject had been forgotten, lost in time, and now the three (Sapnap and butted in halfway through to give his own piece). 

(“No, I’m just  _ saying _ that we should  _ make  _ an apple tree!”)

The ‘fight’ was now more of a ‘Bully Quackity’ 

A pitiful request. That’s all that you could call it. A pitiful request sounded from the star of the show: Quackity. “Guys, please.”

**Author's Note:**

> According to Ao3 statistics, which I can totally check, only about 5% of people that read my books actually leave kudos and comments, its free and means the world to me so please consider clicking the kudos button!
> 
> JSJSJSJSJ /J I JUST THOUGHT IT WAS FUNNY BUT I MEAN I WON'T COMPLAIN IF YOU DO <33


End file.
